hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Martialmaniac
Welcome Martialmaniac }! -- MrGenial11 (Talk) 16:40, November 23, 2012 There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrGenial11 (Talk) 16:40, November 23, 2012 ' • Forums • Images • Categories • Vandalism' |} Nobunaga Vs Kite Hey, thanks for dropping me a message. No I don't think it's rude. You can throw me whatever question and I'll be fine. So, I went back to that thread and I didn't say he would lose, I only said Nobunaga may pose a threat. We have never seen Nobunaga fight a serious fight. If you noticed, Kite's silhouette in the opening song of HxH has a katana. Also when he rescued Gon from the foxbears, he has a katana. And the fact that both Nobunaga and Kite are weapon users and wield the same stuff may mean that Nobunaga might stand a chance if Kite decided to use Katana as well. Of course I don't state my answers as facts, I simply make assumptions based on available info and reasonable conditions/situations. I guess most of us do? Bennlimos (talk) 00:00, July 10, 2014 (UTC) He must be in the same league as Kite or better coz it's his special weapon. Well, we don't know if Katana is Kite's best weapon. But still, Kite would still win, given his effective En is around 45m radius (?) while Nobunaga's is way less than that. Meaning, Kite might have effective attacks using the Katana even at that radius/distance. No I don't know Italian :D Bennlimos (talk) 20:08, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: A few questions 1- Of course you can create a new blog and talk about any HxH related content you want. 2- That is certainly true, but you should also take into consideration that scene in G.I where he checks Gon and Killua might imply something as well. 3- Onepiecenation is the one who made the names for the badges. MrGenial11 (talk) 14:30, October 29, 2014 (UTC) changed protection don't do anything weird with it. Jk lol. OnePieceNation (talk) 12:17, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you and yes I was. OnePieceNation (talk) 15:35, November 3, 2014 (UTC) No it looks good, better even. OnePieceNation (talk) 16:38, November 3, 2014 (UTC) hi!! :D hi! hows everything going for u today? Re: Machi's Template Done! :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 13:03,12/15/2014 Heaven's Arena Writing Hey, I've already started working on it, but I figured first I'd try my hand at writing an already scripted fight, just to try and get the style down. I wrote out the Hisoka vs Kastro fight, and I'm curious on what you think about it. I don't think I did the fight justice, and I'd love any and all suggestions and criticisms. One problem though. How would I show it to you? It wouldn't make sense to put it in a blog or a talk page, because it's several pages long. Is there some kind of website I could put it on, or what? Kevo411 (talk) 03:39, December 16, 2014 (UTC) As for your question on my page, yeah, that would be awesome! How do you plan on sending them though? I have a Skype, if that works. Okay! Got your e-mail, and it looks pretty good! I think I might make a few changes, notably to Zushi and Kama. Is that okay? I really liked your ability for Ka, though. I can work with that. Also, would you mind if I sent you that Hisoka vs Kastro fight that I wrote? Tips and pointers on getting closer to the HxH style would be appreciated. Kevo411 (talk) 03:33, December 28, 2014 (UTC) OH, I sent it to you via e-mail, by the way, along with a (rushed) version of an alternate Killua vs Riehlvelt. Kevo411 (talk) 04:23, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Categories Please limit the usage of categories and refrain from creating too much. Thank you. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 11:58,1/9/2015 :I deleted the Bomb Devils and Razor's Pirates categories and removed those from the character pages. One more thing, thanks for that trivia section in Zzigg's profile. It is what we really need now. :) —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 14:49,1/10/2015